


Lost Knight In Vice City

by Bitch_In_The_Blue, JetravenEx



Series: GTA Drabbles, One Shots, Outtakes, and AUs [7]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Knight Rider (1982), Knight Rider - All Media Types
Genre: Class Differences, First Meetings, Gang Violence, Homelessness, Immigration & Emigration, Memory Loss, Mention of Racism, Refugees, Skewed Morality, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_In_The_Blue/pseuds/Bitch_In_The_Blue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetravenEx/pseuds/JetravenEx
Summary: KITT is separated from Michael Knight and FLAG with limited memory. Lita Salamanca, a homeless young refugee in Vice City tries to keep him safe in the meantime.





	1. Lost Together

KITT backed as far into the corner, sheltering under the slight overhang.   
He’d debated trying to flee from the city but every time he’d ventured out someone had taken a shot at him.   
This was not a good place to be, that much he could tell. And though the bullets had seemed harmless, just loud, he was unnerved that everywhere he went. Someone was trying to either break into him, or shoot at him as he passed.   
He stood out was the problem. Which was why he was now pressed up hiding in the shadows of a building. The empty lot nearby gave him plenty of room to flee if anyone should try anything… but really he was just getting tired of running.   
He’d tried asking for help, but most people he’d encountered attacked first then freaked when they heard his voice and fled. Or became aggressive and tried to hurt him, making _him _flee.   
He couldn’t win.   
Not to mention every so often his systems would remind him of the damage he’d sustained to get to this point. He distantly recalled electricity chasing through his systems, and the pain lancing through him.   
Now nothing. No memory of what had happened to him. Why he’d been attacked, and who he was.   
Well… he knew his name at least, but it was practically imbedded into his processor. He was KITT… whatever that meant. The name was the only echo of him that remained.   
And it was extremely frustrating and bothersome to try to figure out where to go and what to do, when you had little comprehension of who you were.   
  
As usual, Lola ‘Lita’ Salamanca kept to the back roads of Vice City. The less she was noticed, the better. She was a ghost as far as everyone was concerned- and no one knew her name if they weren’t a part of the Cuban community. Mainly refugees- much like herself.  
The industrial area of Vice Port was empty the majority of the time. But now and then she would find a shipment of nonperishable food or even valuable items to steal. Clothing, shoes, supplies. The necessities. Things she could either keep to take care of herself or sell to feed herself.  
Humming a song as she meandered through the empty lots and alleyways, she looked into the windows of empty vans and parked cars- stopping humming and singing out loud whenever planes from the nearby airport flew overhead. Only to go quiet again once the sound faded in the distance.  
A black car in a narrow alleyway at the edge of the parking lot came into sight. A _nice_ car. So shiny and new that it was likely some CEO who was paying a visit on a facility they owned out there. All of the rich people lived on Starfish Island- not far from the Port.   
Might as well take a look at a luxury she would never afford.  
“_M__í__rate_...” She muttered under her breath, letting out a low whistle as she looked into the driver’s side window. “_Que agradable_...”  
  
KITT perked up some of the lights on the dash lighting up, along with his vocalizer. “Hello? Can you help me?” He asked. This was the first person to say _something _to him rather than going and prodding him with metal to try and break in. To no avail usually, most metal seemed to break when forced against him.  
He tried to process the words, they were a different language than his default, but when he attempted to try and go for his language processor a few sparks spit out from a portion of the dash. KITT gave a virtual wince. He was going to need repairs. And fuel too, he couldn’t afford to be stuck out here immobile.  
  
Lita shrieked at the sound of another voice- having believed that she was completely alone. She’d been so careful!  
In less than the blink of an eye, she’d brandished a switchblade out of the back of her jeans and flashed the blade, spinning until her back was against the black car.  
No one behind her.  
“What…?” She muttered, looking back to the car. No one inside. “Who said that…?”  
  
“That was me,” KITT said, “Please don’t be afraid, I just need some help.” The AI pleaded red scanner that had been dimmed lighting up to it’s normal brightness as it began tracking. He’d taken to going mostly blind preferring to give off as little light as possible. And the red scanner on the front drew in people fairly easily at night he’d found. So he’d been forced to keep it dim and restrict his sight and detection.   
  
“The _car_…?” She asked, squinting to try to look into the back seat through the tint. No one inside at all. She looked around herself again- making absolutely sure that she was alone. Looking back to the vehicle, she spotted the red scanner in the front, now moving back and forth… “The car _talks...?_” She ran a hand through her short black curls.   
  
“Yes! My name is KITT,” The AI said, as more and more lights lit up on the dash and the tint went away. “I’m afraid I’ve suffered some terrible damage to my CPU and my memory seems to have been compromised. And everytime I try to rest and figure anything out someone tries to attack me.” KITT said voice rising a bit at the end a little frustrated.   
  
“I...” Lita realized her jaw had been dropped as he spoke. “I don’t understand-- what’s a CPU?”  
Lita had never even so much as _looked_ at a computer. And all of these terms…? “_¿__Tienes un nombre…?_ Uh… Lita. I’m Lita.” Her accent faded in and out- a result of still being too unsettled by this to pay attention to how she sounded. “You need help…? What for?”  
  
“My CPU is my mind, damage to it is equivalent to brain damage for a human. I don’t recall who I am, why I’m here or what I’m supposed to do. I’m lost and I don’t know what to do.” KITT confessed, “I am damaged and I can’t even try to run diagnostics to assess the damage because There’s a high probability that I’ll be attacked while I’m vulnerable.”   
  
“So you don’t remember _anything_ but your name…?” Lita frowned, folding her knife shut and slipping it into the back of her shorts. How ridiculous- she actually felt kinda bad for a _car_. “Do you remember how you got here? Where you are? … That you’re a _car?_”  
  
“Yes, I am aware that I am a computer controlling a car. And from driving around I’ve gleaned I’m in Vice City… everything else I don’t know.” KITT said. “Although based on our present interactions, you are the first local who hasn’t attacked me.”  
  
“Well at least you know that much,” she sighed and tapped the toe of her shoe against his tire. “And I guess it's your lucky day. I'm probably not the _best_ person to run into but at least I'm not the worst. So what you need help with _exactly?_ No gasolina? ‘Cause I ain't got no money, so...” She clicked her tongue. “Can't help with that.”  
  
“Not gasoline, not yet. I still have three quarters of a tank of fuel.” KITT said. His fuel economy fortunately was amazing, he'd been running around the area for the past two days and his tank had barely dropped. “Do you know a safe place where I can try to run a diagnostic?” KITT asked.   
  
“Uh… I mean, there’s a Pay N’ Spray down the road, but. They’ll probably try to repaint you just to charge more, but they’ll look under the hood… And I don’t really got money for that either. Shit, they charge just to _look_ at a car from what I hear.”  
  
“I don’t really want to be repainted… I can run a self diagnostic, I just need a safe place where I can focus on my internals rather than what’s going on outside of me.” KITT said, “Do you know a place that’s hidden and unlikely to be bothered?”   
Though if neither of them had any money, what would he do when he _identified _what was wrong? They wouldn’t be able to afford anything needed to make repairs.   
  
“Uh-” she didn't have to think very hard. The edge of Little Havana was her go-to for where she felt safest. She slept in the shell of an abandoned car in the alleys. Not comfortable, but nobody looked at it for more than a second. “I know a spot. You wanna follow me, or…?” She could try to drive. But she didn't know _how _to. She'd never been behind the wheel of a car before.   
  
“I imagine it’d be quicker if we drove, would you like to get in?” KITT opened his driver side door revealing the empty interior of the car. “You can direct me as we go.”   
  
Lita frowned and looked down at her messy clothes. “You’re not worried I’ll get you dirty?”  
That was a first. Everyone treated her like she was a walking pile of garbage- at least strangers did. Los Cabrones knew better. They knew _her._  
  
“If that’s all you’ll do to me, I can deal with that…” KITT told her keeping his door open. “Besides you’re just fine, unless you’ve hidden mud in your pockets or something.” KITT mused.   
  
Lita offered a thin smile. “Nothin’ in my pockets but some change,” she slipped into the driver’s seat, feeling luxuriated for once. The beaten up old cars she slept in barely had any upholstery left- let alone nice, clean interiors. “We just head back North a little bit. Backstreets, since there’s cops all over the main roads.”  
  
“Why would the authorities give us trouble?” KITT asked confused as he started the engine. On the dash his compass lit up one of the four arrows in the direction of North and KITT turned himself till the arrow pointing up lit up, KITT’s nose now pointing North as he slipped back out onto the road. Moving smoothly on the road.   
  
“They’ll pull anybody over,” she huffed, buckling her seatbelt.   
She’d been hassled multiple times by cops. Whether it be for panhandling, being out past curfew before she turned 18, or even being out alone in certain parts of town.   
Those times, she ran away.  
She would never be cornered alone again since an incident three years ago.  
“Anyway- it’s out near Little Havana. Can you find that?”  
  
KITT absorbed this information not sure what to make of it. But he accepted it. At her next question he let out a hmm, turning on his screen pulling up a map, “Let’s see…” He scrolled around the map searching for the location, “Is this it?” He asked a dot lighting up on the map.   
  
“Yeah, that’s it.” She kept her hands folded in her lap, admittedly afraid of touching anything. He had so many buttons and lights… “That back street next to the dot. We’re gonna go there.” The channels behind the buildings. Not especially clean- given that the sewers led there. But water rarely ever flowed around there anymore. Now it was a dumping ground when people didn’t want to go to the junkyard. Some loud drunken Vietnam veteran stayed there, and nobody wanted to mess with him.  
  
“Very well,” KITT said heading in that direction noting how dirty the area was. “This place is quite hostile,” He murmured. “Why are you stuck here? Are you lost like me?” He asked.   
  
“This is my home,” she said quietly. “I’ve lived here for six years.”  
And been homeless for almost that entire time.  
Sure, her friends the Robinas offered their home for her to stay in, but she would rather be alone. So she could get by in solitude.   
“Yo tambien estoy perdido.” She muttered the words under her breath with a sigh. She was lost. Maybe just as much as him. But she would rather be invisible if it meant living life quietly.  
  
KITT absorbed this information. “I am sorry that you’ve been stuck here. You seem like a decent person, you shouldn’t live in a hostile place like this. You could be hurt,” He said softly.   
Perhaps once he ran a diagnostic and started figuring out how to repair himself, or what he could manage. He could offer to take her someplace better, or at least away from this hostile environment.

“I don’t…_think _this is my home.” He said after a moment of thinking it over. His license plates read California… and that was far far away from Vice City. “But I don’t know where my home is. Though I hope it’s nicer than this. Maybe when I remember I can take you there with me, in exchange for you helping me… though that’s only if I remember.” He murmured sounding sad.   
  
“It’s a little late for that,” she muttered. “But thank you. I think I’ll be staying here, though.” She looked out the window as they passed by Cafe Robina- her friends’ business where she was always able to eat. Free of charge. “_This_ is my home” She said again. “I don’t belong anywhere else. I’m an immigrant. People _here_ already don’t like me for that. Anywhere else… I don’t know.”  
  
“But if you don’t know, why not try?” KITT asked. “And I don’t think people like me either, they all scream when they realize I’m the car. And run away. Which is good when they’re trying to hurt me… but it’s lonely.” He noted as they drove. “I think you’re okay though, you’re helping me, so that means you’d be somebody I think I’d like.” The AI offered.   
  
“No offense. But even _objects_ get treated better than immigrants,” she felt crushed by the painful truth in that statement. “I think there’s a long way to go. Besides- I came from a communist country. They don’t like us here for just that. Why do you think Little Havana looks like _this?_”  
Run down. Low income. Practically in ruins- just as bad as Little Haiti, where the inhabitants were just as looked down on.   
“But thank you, KITT. I appreciate it. And I think I like you too. You’re nice.”  
  
“I don’t understand,” KITT said sounding bewildered. “Why would they judge you for things you don’t control?” He quickly looked up what defines a communist country. “Unless you’re an official in your country’s government, you have no control in the way your country is run.” KITT said.   
  
Lita shrugged. “You must never’ve heard about racism. You got a dictionary in there?”  
  
“Racism- prejudice, discrimination, or antagonism directed against someone of a different race based on the belief that one's own race is superior.” KITT said after looking it up in his database. “... I don’t understand, humans are practically the _same _there’s barely any differences. There are more differences between different cars than different humans. Why would they do something like that?” He asked sounding confused.   
  
“It’s just what they do,” she replied. “They see me as a burden. Because I’m from somewhere else. Because I’m uneducated, I’m homeless, I don’t have a job, I don’t have any money. The fact I’m a different color just ties it all together for ‘em.”  
  
KITT’s systems processed this still trying to understand. It made no logical sense. She was suffering enough already as she listed it off. Her lack of a home, of a place to work and contribute to society, and as a result gaining no income from that job. Why would they look down on her for that?   
  
“It’s something that doesn’t make sense,” she explained. “But it keeps them in power. And keeps _me _on the street.” She looked out ahead of them. “That alley over there. Go through that.”  
  
_‘One man can make a difference, in a world of criminals operating above the law,’ _A memory flickered in KITT’s processor of a distant voice speaking those words. But when he tried to focus on it, to bring it back it had already faded.   
He decided to put it aside for now, “Okay,” He said turning and going through the alleyway she directed him through. “Where to next?” He asked continuing to take in the poor area. Whoever was doing this to keep themselves in power were wrong, these were people just like them. They were no less than whoever it was Lita was talking about.   
  
“Just follow along until you see a big gap in the ground. That’s the channel.” She led him along, passing up some graffitied walls- some of which were her own art. “Once you see old hollowed out cars- that’s the spot.”  
  
“Hollowed out cars? Is this a graveyard for machines?” KITT asked a note of unease in his voice. Though after he spoke he was a bit bewildered by his own response. Why was he concerned? It was illogical to think such a thing, but it had still come up. And he still couldn’t deny the unease he had at the idea of being around hollowed out _dead _cars.  
  
“It’s where I sleep,” she corrected, spotting the two vehicles ahead. Perpendicular to each other- no wheels, paint chipped off by time. Rusted out. The only decent thing about them was that black trash bags covered the windows- she’d taped them on herself for privacy.  
  
KITT would’ve cringed if he could. “Ugh, really? That can’t be comfortable.” He said considering the vehicles. “They’re rotting, barely possess anything comfortable for you to sleep on, and are just…” He trailed off. Unsure how to put it. “This is not a nice place for someone to live.” He said.   
  
“It’s the best I can get,” she sighed. That, and the memory of a warm bed in a decent home. With her parents. “I could do worse. I’ve seen worse… Anyway, how’s it looking?”  
  
“Oh, I haven’t started yet. I can’t really run a diagnostic and be mobile.” KITT said, “That’s why I asked you to take me somewhere safe. While I’m running my diagnostic I won’t be responsive and I’ll be inert. But I can enable manual overrides so you can move the car around if you’d like. And you can activate various functions as needed. Well.. whatever’s _ active… _which as far as I can tell isn’t much unfortunately.”  
  
“This is the safest place I got,” she replied. “Nobody ever comes around here. They don’t like it here.” Speculation that it was haunted. Mainly because there was no one ever around. Zero pedestrian traffic- away from the roads. Not even drug dealers liked coming out here. Perfect for a vagrant who liked her privacy.  
  
“That works for me,” KITT said. “Then if it’s all right for you, I’ll begin my self diagnostic. I won’t be able to respond to you for a few hours. There’s plenty of fuel if you need to drive me to escape anyone if an incident arises that you need to do that.”  
  
“_Hours? _” She frowned. “Shiiiit, how many hours? What do I do until then? Just babysit?”  
  
“I-I’m not sure actually.” KITT admitted. “Maybe 2 hours I think? And… if you would that would be appreciated. You don’t need to sit in me if you don’t want to. But you’re more than welcome to.”  
  
The idea came to mind that she could get some decent sleep with him. “Uh… Would anyone be able to break in with the doors locked up?”  
  
“I do not think so,” KITT said. “I recall someone once tried to use a crowbar and it broke when they tried to force my door open.” He mused. “I seem to be quite resilient… But I didn’t want to test my luck,”  
  
“I don't think you'd have to worry about more than a crowbar around here,” she said, locking the doors and adjusting the seat to recline. She got comfortable, arms crossing over her middle. Grungy old jacket acting as her blanket. “If you're working, I'm sleeping…”  
  
KITT had been hoping she’d keep watch, but considering where she normally slept. And it did seem like a place that was unlikely to be disturbed. “Very well, you do look like you need it.” IF he got through the diagnostic without a hitch, maybe he’d try to get some recharge too. He too needed it.  
  
Lita was asleep within minutes- comfortably for the first time in weeks. And she would likely remain that way for a good long while.  
  
KITT completed his diagnostics after 3 hours, coming back to his senses. Unfortunately the damage was severe. But he knew what functions he had and which ones worked. His communications was down, so reaching out to anyone who might know him was not an option.

As he took a brief look around he confirmed that the area was still empty, and that Lita was sleeping peacefully. 

Taking a look at the clock told him it was still late. 

After one last scan around he set up an alert, that would inform him if anyone came too close to them, before shifting into recharge. It wasn’t a full recharge, as he had to maintain some surveillance to ensure no enemies came near them. But it was better than what he’d had before.   
  
Lita turned in the seat, accidentally bumping her hip into the door and waking herself. “Ow-”  
She wished he had more room inside. She was used to stretching across the back seats. KITT was still quiet. And it was late.   
“Hey… You still there?”  
  
KITT came back online when she posed the question. “Hmm? Oh yes, I completed the diagnostic a bit ago. A great deal of my functions are down as I suspected as is my communications system unfortunately. I can begin some self repairs, but eventually I will need a technician, but at least now I have a better idea of my systems once more, as well as what’s broken and what isn’t. Are you good as well?” He asked  
  
“I'm okay,” she yawned, sitting upright. “Thinkin’… I need something to eat.”  
The cafe wasn't far off. And it’d been about a week since she last checked in with Umberto and his dad Roberto. Might as well say hello.  
  
“Oh, okay, would you like me to drive you to wherever you’re going?” KITT asked.   
  
“I'll be fine walking,” she said, stretching out her back before getting out. “Little Havana is the safest place for me. I wouldn't go out at night anywhere else.”  
  
KITT watched her get out. “Are you sure, I could follow you if you’d like?” He offered. “To keep you safe, I don’t want to sit here with those two for company,” Those two implying the two rusted out hollowed shell of the other two cars nearby.   
  
She chuckled. “You can if you want, but it's only a block away.” She looked to the abandoned cars- likely to have to sleep in them again later. Once KITT was good to go. “It won't be long.”  
  
“I’d really rather not be left alone,” KITT admitted engine coming to life as he turned himself to follow her.  
  
“Oh,” she smiled. “That’s fine. You can come.” She turned and made her way back to the alleyway to find the sidewalk. She thought it was sweet that KITT followed like a puppy- or rather, like a lost child. “You still don’t remember anything?”  
  
“Unfortunately I’ve discerned there seems to be a short between my memory unit and my CPU. It’s hindering my ability to recall my previous knowledge. I don’t think I can fix it myself,” KITT said with a sigh. “But at least now I _ know _what’s wrong.” KITT said as he followed after her red scanner tracking along slowly. He kept a slower pace so he could follow just behind her, and could stop if she decided to stop abruptly.   
  
“That’s good,” she nodded. She felt more secure with him there as she walked through the darkness- the street lights didn’t reach very far behind the street front. And even if Little Havana was her safe haven, she usually didn’t go out alone at night with limited light. “Do you think somebody’s looking for you?”  
Would they be pissed off knowing she fell asleep in their car?  
  
“I’m not sure, I assume I _ must _ belong to someone… but I don’t know who they are or how to find them.” KITT said. “I also don’t know why I’m _ here _alone.” He added sounding sad. He noticed Lita’s discomfort from the darkness. His lower lights lit casting small beams of light in front of him and bathing Lita and the path ahead in dim light.  
  
She appreciated the light. KITT certainly seemed like he cared for her safety. Not many people did anymore. “Do you think there’s a way to find out? Like-- some cars have phones I think.”  
At least that’s what she’d seen on discarded magazines and advertisements. Some rich people even had mobile phones. Sure, they were the size of a brick, but still… It was pretty cool. She’d likely never get to even see one in person, though.  
  
“I do have a phone… But my communications are not operational, I can’t take or receive calls.” KITT said unhappily, “All I have is my license plate… But I can’t send out any communications to say the DMV or something to try and ask who I’m registered to. And I doubt they’d react well to a car going up to them and asking.”  
  
“I could do it,” Lita suggested. “At least- I can try.”   
She couldn’t guarantee that they wouldn’t kick her out for not having a license or registration-- or for just looking like a vagrant. KITT didn’t belong to her, so he’d either be impounded; or _ she’d _ be arrested for suspected grand theft auto.   
“Uh-- do you have any phone numbers saved anywhere? Can you do that?” She could probably use a payphone… If she found the change.  
  
KITT tried to check but all he got was a fuzzy screen. “Unfortunately that’s stored in the memory bank that’s inaccessible to me. Ugh. I have access to various knowledge and the like, my dictionary, my databases on various facts, but all my personal knowledge is blocked. It’s _ very _frustrating.” He grumbled. “I suppose though I doubt I was dropped here out of nowhere, perhaps my owner’s still around. After… well whatever happened that caused the damage.” Memories of electricity shooting through his systems made him shudder. “I think I ran away from it. When I regained my awareness… well I was already here.”  
  
“Hm…” Lita thought on options. “Well-- maybe your owner already reported you missing. Maybe I can go to a police station and see if someone’s been asking around.”  
She hated the thought, really. She would never go near the police for anyone or anything else. Not even with her own life in danger. But for a ‘lost child’? Sure. As long as she could help.   
Lita had a lot of sympathy for kids- despite never wanting any.  
  
“Would you? I’d appreciate that.” KITT said. Then he recalled her saying the police likely to stop anyone. “Would they give you trouble? The police?” He asked.   
  
“Prob’ly,” she muttered. “The cops in Vice City are corrupt. They like to harass women, minorities, the homeless, the poor--- And I’m all of those.” She didn’t even have the cash to bribe them into leaving her alone.   
From what she’d heard, some newcomer on the streets of Vice City was making a big scene and constantly attracted police attention. But he had the cash to shut them up. And apparently, a good lawyer. She’d also heard from the grapevine that he’d killed Ricardo Diaz, the biggest coke dealer in town, and seized his mansion on the waterfront.   
Lita herself was a small time dealer- nobody important. So she’d managed to sell with ease and keep off the guy’s radar. Where she intended to stay.   
  
“Crooked cops, criminals that operate above the law,” KITT muttered. That reminded him of the brief memory he recalled, and he tried to grab for it. But just as it came back to him it faded again.   
He let out a quiet sigh, disappointed by his failure to make the connection to his memories.  
“Let’s not do that then. If they’re corrupt they might try and take me for themselves. I’ve had enough people try to attack me, and I don’t want them to do something to hurt you. You’re my friend Lita.”  
  
Lita couldn’t help but smile, turning and walking backwards to face KITT as they reached the sidewalk. “Already? I just met you a few hours ago!”   
Still, it made her feel good inside. A high class talking car- clearly out of the league of anything she could ever hope to drive, thought she was good enough to be a friend.  
  
“I wasn’t aware there was a needed passage of time to declare friendship.” KITT said sounding bewildered. “You’ve been very kind to me though, and I like being around you…. Is that not what a friend is?”  
  
Lita shrugged. “I guess it is. We’re friends, then!”   
She turned to face forward again, motioning for KITT to quickly move to the street so that nobody who might be out would notice them emerging from the alley. Not many people out at this time- they’d learned to go indoors quickly once the sun went down. Haitian gang members occasionally performed drive-by shootings once it was too dark out to identify them.   
Eduardo and Rosalinda Salamanca had been made examples of, three years ago. Her mother and father.   
  
KITT was confused by her motion, before realizing she was directing him to get onto the street. He didn’t move as quickly as she’d have liked partially because in the distance he could detect a car coming quickly further down the street.   
He poked his nose out, his passenger side door at Lita’s side covering her his scanner quickening as he tried to figure out who was coming.  
  
“What are you doing?” She wondered, stopping in her tracks when his door blocked her path. She did notice the headlights ahead- but hadn’t thought much of them right away.   
Suddenly once they vehicle got closer, she recognized the low rider as something she’d seen around the edge of Little Havana- along the border of Little Haiti.   
A single gunshot echoed in the streets- immediately followed by dozens more.   
“FUCK!” She ducked down behind KITT, entirely unarmed, entirely terrified and curled into a ball to try to protect her head.   
  
The bullets pinged off of KITT the AI’s scanner darting around checking for any places Lita could take cover. Not fully realizing he was providing cover, barely registering any bullets hitting him because they just ricocheted right off.   
“Take cover behind that wall! It’s behind you to your right!” KITT told her as his engine revved. Then tires squealing he drove out and slammed into the low rider.


	2. Breaking The Law, Breaking The Law

Lita did as instructed, keeping low to the ground as she darted to the wall. Bullets had been focused on KITT- and she was horrified to think that he would let himself get destroyed just to defend her.  
The sound of metal on metal made her yelp, looking back at the two cars when they’d collided- the low rider being shoved off the road- unable to brake- and crashing into a parked car.  
The sound of the low rider’s horn as the driver was rendered either unconscious or dead made her jaw drop. KITT didn’t even have a dent from what she could see.  
“Jesus… What kind of car _are_ you!?”  
  
KITT scanned the car, checking to see if anyone else was in the car or what the status of the driver was. He hadn’t intended to _kill _the driver. And he could feel his processor rail against the thought that he had.   
  
Lita hesitantly left her spot near the wall, curiously edging toward KITT in search of where he’d taken damage from the gunshots. The street lights weren’t especially good-- but she couldn’t find any bullet holes from what light she did get.  
“You’re-- bulletproof!?” She marveled, running a hand over his hood. Not even a scratch.  
  
KITT pulled back from the dead body and focused on Lita. “I-I suppose so.” He said slowly. “I think the driver is dead…” He said quietly edging back.   
  
Lita let out a low whistle, maintaining distance from the crashed low rider. Just in case.   
One less Haitian for Auntie Poulet to throw at Los Cabrones. Good.  
“Looks like it...” She muttered. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m supposed to _preserve _human life.” KITT said sounding shaky. “And I _killed _him.” He said the car seeming to shudder drawing back further. “I just wanted to push him away, I didn’t mean to.”   
  
“It was self-defense,” she said, hoping the justification would help. “He would’ve killed both of us if you hadn’t. Or he would’ve come back with more people.”   
  
The chassis continued to shudder the AI struggling for a moment longer. Before he pushed this theory, and after going over what happened. The man had driven himself into it. KITT might’ve had a hand in it, but it had been an action to get him away from Lita to protect her.   
He had another directive, to protect his _driver. _So he defined Lita as ‘driver’ and then this soothed his systems. His actions done to protect her, and unfortunately causing the death of a man trying to kill her. And likely would’ve killed more.   
“Okay… It’s still not right, but it’s… it’s.” KITT fumbled unable to say it. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly.  
  
“It’s okay,” she did her best to comfort him. “It’s fine, you don’t need to worry.”   
She wasn’t sure what else she could do but give him reassurance that he’d done his best to do something good. It wasn’t on him- it was on the driver. “He made the choice to come here with a gun. You only did what you thought was right.”  
  
He didn’t fully know _who _he’d been trying to apologize to. But he felt rattled. “I know… but I just… I almost went against my programming and… it hurts,” KITT said quietly. “It feels like a betrayal of what I am at my core. I’m supposed to protect, I’m supposed to help, I’m not _supposed _to or _allowed _to _kill_.” He mumbled.   
  
Lita frowned, leaning against his driver’s side door. “I know it feels bad.”  
It felt bad the first time she did it too. That was also self-defense. She still had nightmares sometimes that she was grappling with a man who tried to mug her. She had stabbed him with his own knife. Left him bleeding on the concrete. Unsure if he even lived afterward-- she assumed he didn’t.  
“But you can’t put the blame on yourself for it. You didn’t do it on purpose. And if it weren’t for _him_ attacking you, it would’ve never happened.” He got what he deserved.  
  
KITT sighed, another memory a vague image of a woman with a gun pointed at his driver side window.   
_‘You lose’ _The woman in white said. Then there was the sound of a gunshot, and then the woman clutched her throat where the bullet had ricocheted and she dropped to the ground dead.   
The memory dissolved leaving KITT bewildered but starting to regain himself. He hadn’t done that either. The woman had aimed the gun and shot it at him. As had the driver of the low rider. He’d lost control when KITT had shoved him to get him away from Lita. Which wouldn’t have happened if KITT hadn’t had to push him, which he’d had to because he’d tried to shoot KITT and Lita.   
“You’re right,” He said quietly. Though his voice was small. He vowed he’d try harder next time to avoid causing any deaths, even if it was inadvertently.  
  
  
“We should go,” she said quietly, hand on the roof of the vehicle. She could hear police sirens in the distance. Always quick to arrive when there were arrests to be made, instead of lives to be saved.   
  
“Right,” KITT said opening the driver side door for her. “Get in,” He said. After seeing first hand how the people in this area acted, and with the new confirmation he was bullet proof, he wanted to take her in and protect her.   
  
Lita hurried to get in, buckling up and peering around to make sure no one had seen them.  
“If we go North, we can go straight downtown.”  
He’d blend in better there- with other higher end cars on the road.  
  
“Then we’ll go there,” KITT said taking off in that direction, not moving too quickly to draw attention but quick enough to where they were long gone before the police could arrive.  
  
Lita kept low in the seat as squad cars passed them up, sirens blaring.   
“Three cars,” she noted. “We really got their attention, I guess... If we just keep going this way, I can get us near the arena. There’s a whole area along the water no one ever goes by.”  
  
“Then we’ll go there.” KITT said quickly locating the place she was referring to and making his way towards the destination she’d set for them. He had to note that Lita was probably correct, it seemed like the cops were only interested in what arrests they could make rather than the lives they could save.   
  
“Do you mind if I turn the radio on?” She asked, hoping to fill some of the silence during the drive. She _lived_ for the rare times she’d get to listen to the radio. Often overhearing bits of songs when cars passed by or when she was near a storefront.   
  
“Go ahead,” KITT said. He wasn’t feeling super talkative, still working through the incident earlier. He turned on the radio, it initially on an easy listening station.   
  
Lita manually changed the station to V-Rock and kept it at a low level, being met with Bark At The Moon. “I love this kind of music,” she smiled, hoping she could make KITT start to feel better by moving on to a lighter subject. “Have you ever heard of Love Fist? I’ve heard they’re coming around here soon- if they aren’t already.”  
  
“It’s… not particularly my cup of tea, I’ll admit,” KITT said with a sigh. He didn’t remember much but this music was certainly not his preferred choice. He liked something a bit more melodic or instrumental. “Not fond of the loud cacophony that is rock.”   
  
Lita grinned. “It’s fun! It’s ah- it’s different than other music. I don’t know how to say… But it makes me feel happy and fun.”  
  
KITT let out a sigh. “I’m not very fond of the sound, but it’s all right if you like it.” He turned it up a little for her.  
  
Once they reached the far end of town, Lita relaxed. Far away from sirens and the line of sight for _anyone_. The grass below KITT’s wheels kept movement silent. Not a soul was around.  
“Right here’s good,” she said. “We can sit here until-”  
Thunder overhead- and almost immediately later: rain.  
“Ugh. It’s that hurricane they were saying is nearby,” she muttered. “This is just the back of it- it didn’t even hit us.” They only got rain and some heavy winds- which made sleeping outside a little more difficult for her. This was probably the first time she’d actually stay dry.  
  
“Will that give us any problems?” KITT asked. He wasn’t familiar with hurricanes.   
  
“Should just be a quick rain,” she replied. “The weather changes fast here. I give it ten minutes...” Her stomach growled- and she remembered that she even woke up because she was hungry. She pulled a displeased face. “I think I’m gonna sleep.”  
Sleeping off hunger was a tactic she frequently used. She was growing to be underweight because of it.  
  
KITT detected her stomach rumbling, he was about to say this when he realized he had no food to offer her. Even did a quick sweep of his systems to see if he had anything that could help alleviate her hunger pains.   
But there was nothing.   
Sighing heavily he refocused on her. “I can try to shift the seat a bit, if I get the positioning right it should be better for you to sleep on.”  
  
“Thank you, that’d be good,” she replied, letting out a yawn. Her nap earlier had helped but she was definitely ready for bed. She made herself comfortable as KITT adjusted the seat. “We can worry about food in the morning.”  
  
“Indeed, I’m sure we can figure something out,” KITT said, “Get some rest Lita,” He told her gently. “I’ll keep watch for about an hour before going into recharge so don’t worry, you’re safe with me,”   
  
“Don't stay up all night,” she replied, eyes closing. Arm behind her head to support. “Good night.”  
  
“Good night,” KITT replied switching into surveillance mode, to get a feeling for the area and discern just how safe it was before he’d go into recharge.   
  
The night passed by without issue. And the only thing that woke Lita in the morning was the bright rays of dawn beating into her eyes.   
“Ugh,” she sat upright, squinting against the harsh light. “Forgot to face away… KITT, are you asleep…?”  
  
At her voice, the surveillance mode light up bar went up with a few beeps, followed by several other lights lighting up. Then KITT’s vocalizer lit up as he spoke.   
“I was recharging,” KITT said, “It’s been overdue for a while now, and after watching for an hour it all seemed safe enough to do so. How was your sleep?”  
  
“Best sleep in weeks,” she said, stepping out from the vehicle to stretch. “I'm gonna take a quick walk if that's okay. Gotta wake up a little bit.”  
  
“That’s fine, do you want me to accompany you? Or stay here?” He asked.   
  
“You can stay here. I won't go far.” She looked around. “I won't even leave your sight. There's not really anything around.” Just the backs of buildings, the occasional palm tree. Tire tracks. The wall separating the land’s edge from the ocean.   
  
“Very well, I’ll remain here then, but if you need me shout,” KITT said settling in to sit and wait for her to finish her walk.   
  
Lita hummed to herself as she carefully stepped through the grass- avoiding mud puddles from the previous night's rain. In the corner between two buildings, she spotted something odd--  
It looked like a weird green and gold tiki idol.  
“Huh…” She moved over to it and picked it up. The head seemed loose…  
It slid out of place like a puzzle box, and inside was a tightly bound bag of…  
“_Cocaina…_” She muttered under her breath. “Jackpot.”  
She could make a profit off of this- maybe even afford some new clothes or stay in a hotel for a few nights to sleep in a real bed in a warm room!! She couldn't bring this up to KITT. If he had such an issue with killing in defense, he wouldn't take kindly to drug dealing. And she didn't know how to explain to him that sometimes you had to play dirty to survive in the harsh world. So she removed the bag from the idol and shoved it into her oversized jacket. And walked back to KITT.  
Whoever was missing the drugs wasn't likely to find her. A no-namer nobody.   
Meanwhile as she’d been walking KITT tried to think of how to get her food. She needed to eat, but it wasn’t like he could procure say a chicken out of thin air.   
  
Were there any places to get food when you were poor and homeless? He searched his database but found it woefully lacking on such information. Plenty on criminals. Plenty on how to catch them. Dictionaries and other scholarly texts he could access. But nothing on the _basics. _Which was infuriating.   
When Lita returned he still had no solution to offer.   
  
“I found a twenty in the dirt,” she lied. “Let's go get something to eat. I think I'd die for some pizza.” She already had a plan in mind for how she would use the newly found product to her advantage.   
  
KITT perked up, “That’s great Lita! Get in,” He said opening the door for her.   
  
Naive like a child.  
Lita found it endearing.  
She got in behind the wheel and buckled in. “There's a place not far from here. I think it's on the other side of these buildings and just down the road.”  
  
“Very well, I’ll get you there quick,” KITT said as he began to drive. “Or would you like to drive?” He asked as they’d driven about a block.  
  
“I-- I don't really know how,” she admitted. “I've never driven anything before.” Hell, she was lucky to learn to ride a bike back in Havana.   
  
“Would you like to try?” KITT offered.  
  
“Sure!” She grinned. Hands on the wheel. “Which uh-- Which thing does what?”  
  
“First, I’ll switch it to manual,” The light under his vocalizer switched from Auto Cruise to Manual. “Now you’ll be in control. Now, if you look down at the pedals the one on the right is the gas, the left is the brake. You control both with your right foot.” KITT explained. “The steering wheel is of course to turn. Then at your side is the gear shift. I should add I do have a few other functions that most cars don’t have, but really all you need to know to drive is just, the pedals, the steering wheel, and the gear shift.”   
  
“Okay…” She muttered- admittedly a little anxious. She dreaded the idea of crashing him on accident. She would go slow. She pressed down on the gas- not knowing how much force was actually required- and KITT hauled forward much faster than she intended.   
  
“You don’t need that much force,” KITT said catching the car before she could lose control. It helped that this was his body, and he could easily guide the car along. Course correcting as they went. “Even when you’re not putting pressure on the gas, the car’ll still move forwards a bit. It won’t go particularly fast admittedly, but you don’t need to press down very hard. Especially not with me, I run very well.”  
  
“That's good,” she said, a little shaken. This time she eased up on the pressure. Moving forward at a decent speed. “How's this?”  
  
“Good, you’re doing fine.” KITT assured her. “Focus straight ahead, it helps to look in the middle of the road to keep the car going straight.”  
  
“Okay,” she nodded, reassured. She turned him between buildings with care- stopping to make sure no cop cars were around before continuing out onto the street. Just a straight shot to the pizza place. Near the record store. Easy. “What happens if we get pulled over?”  
  
“Don’t get pulled over? Otherwise the alternative is I take over and we book it.” KITT said after a moment. “But I can keep my scanners peeled for cops as well as make sure you don’t drive in such a way it draws their attention.” Although…. He checked some of his functions. “Urgh, I was thinking I could make you a fake drivers license… but unfortunately I only have a template for a california drivers license. But I could make fake papers if we get absolutely desperate.”  
  
“You can make counterfeit licenses?” She asked, impressed. “Cali might work just fine! There's not much paperwork on me here anyway.”  
Just immigration and naturalization documents. And _one _arrest. That's all.  
But the drive went easy- no cops on the way.  
  
“I _should _I’m not sure if I can. It’s not a function I tested to see if it’s still working.” He admitted.   
But he let out a sigh of relief that they didn’t have to find out when they reached their destination. He had, subtly assisted in a few places. But overall Lita had driven mostly on her own. “Good job! We’ll have you driving in no time,” He said.   
  
“Thank you, KITT!” She beamed, putting him into park near the front of the building. “I'll be back in a few minutes.” She got out from behind the wheel. “I won't take long.”  
  
“I hope so, I don’t really like the company this parking lot brings...” KITT noted eyeing the beat up car in the lot. It wasn’t as bad as the rusted out shells Lita used as her home, but it still was uncomfortable.   
He quickly switched into his limited surveillance mode as she stepped out of the car. He had some energy to spare now, and he’d rather use it to focus on Lita and make sure she was okay, than on looking about the empty lot.   
  
Lita strode up to the counter with confidence- knowing fully well that the guy on shift today was a junkie by how he seemed to _twitch_ at random.  
“Ay,” she greeted. “Can I get a number three, large Sprunk? To go, please.”  
The young man totaled out the order. “$7.96.”  
“I was hoping I could pay you with something else,” she said, leaning over the counter a little bit to open the inside of her jacket- revealing the bag inside.  
He seemed to recognize it immediately.  
“Can I try it…?” He asked.  
Lita peeked around, finding one security camera that already had tape over the lens. Useless. And the store was mostly empty- since nobody seemed to get pizza first thing in the morning if their life was under control. “Just a bump,” she set the bag on the counter and pulled open some of the tape, allowing some of the powder to fall into his hand. He brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply- already feeling the blood rush in his head.   
“_Ohhhh_...” He seemed to relax a little. “Gimme a gram of it and we’ll call it even.”  
And so, Lita emerged from the restaurant with a paper bag of food, and an almost smug grin on her face. Life was going to get better quickly. “Ready to go!” She beamed, getting back into the vehicle.  
  
“Why were you leaning over the counter like that?” KITT asked having noticed her do that through his scanners. “I couldn’t entirely see what you were doing, but i was confused by the action. Does this place do transactions differently?”  
  
“Oh-” She frowned. “No, he just gave me a bigger slice because I flirted with him. You wanna go somewhere we can sit around? I don’t wanna eat inside-- might make a mess.”  
  
“I didn’t know flirting was an acceptable form of currency.” KITT said sounding bewildered. But at her next question he immediately said, “Yes, please. I would like to avoid grease stains preferably if at all possible, thank you.”   
  
“Ohhhh, you’d be surprised what it can get you,” she said. It was true she’d gotten food or drinks before with it. But that was rare. She preferred to avoid people talking to her in that context. No mixed signals that way. “There’s a place a little ways from here people like to hang around. Lots of tables. It’s just a few blocks south.”  
  
“Would you like to drive there?” KITT offered. “It’d be more practice for you.”  
  
“Sure,” she nodded, setting everything aside so that she could take the wheel.  
  
  
KITT sighed, he wondered if when he’d had his memories he’d disliked garages and parking lots as much as he did _now_. He was glad Lita had a nicer place to sleep and recover. And it was safer for him too. But he also missed having her close by. They did spend a lot of time together, with KITT letting her drive him to improve her driving skills.   
It was also that in hopes of if someone _was _looking for him. They’d be able to find him a lot easier.   
But so far no one had approached them. Or called for him.   
He wondered if the one who previously owned him hadn’t wanted him anymore, and the electricity he vaguely recalled enduring had been an effort to destroy him?   
He pushed it away. He didn’t think so. After all, he wasn’t a killing machine, so even if the one who had before hadn’t wanted him, he doubted they’d set out to destroy him.   
Or so he hoped.   
He refocused on keeping a watch on the hotel like he always did, in case something interesting happened. Or in case something bad happened.   
Something told him it happened more often than he’d like, so he just figured it was best to keep watchful.   
  
Lita had been ignorant of having been watched for the last day or so.   
She’d sold a fair amount of the coke- having bought herself a room with the funding, traded the drugs for food, or more money. She’d raised a couple hundred so far. Whoever’s coke it was, it was top notch. She’d even been approached by some men who offered a bigger price for what she had left- so she let them have it. A thousand for the remaining amount. She had come out with the truth to KITT on day one- after telling herself it was wrong to lie to him about why she was suddenly able to afford a place to sleep.  
This was more money than she’d ever laid eyes on.  
And she knew exactly what she’d do with it.  
On her way back out to the parking garage, she again didn’t notice that she was being observed when she got into KITT. “Hey, doing okay? I was hoping we could go for a drive to the mall in Vice Point. I’m finally gonna buy some clothes.”  
  
“Well I will admit, I find parking garages only a small step up from parking lots. As they are _still _quite dull. But I’m glad to hear that… though you know I still think it was off that those men offered you so much for it.” KITT said.   
That was the other thing that he hadn’t been thrilled about. Was her selling drugs to get the funds she had.   
Another reason he was being as wary as he was. He had been noticing a few of the same cars in different places they went to… But it wasn’t quite enough to confirm that they were up to something.   
  
“Maybe they’re trying to start a business,” she replied. “No difference to me. I got their money.”  
She had done her best to explain that money was the only way to survive in Vice City- and you had to do whatever you could to make it. She hadn’t profited on anything that would bring anyone harm. Consenting adults will do what they do for fun. And if it meant having a roof over her head and food in her stomach, so be it.  
“I’m not worried.”  
  
“I don’t know, I’ve been noticing a few of the same vehicles where we’ve been going.” KITT said. Though a part of him recognized it was possible that they were just people who lived in the area and just… coincidentally were there at the same time.   
Something just felt off.   
“I just don’t know, according to my databanks on criminals, they don’t take too kindly to their product being stolen and sold by someone else. You might’ve fallen under _someone’s _radar. The fact that those people approached you means _someone _knows you. I’d just… be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt Lita.”   
  
“I’m not worried,” she repeated. “Drug lords and dealers around here- they’re all men. If anything, they’ll think I’m working for someone else. I can throw a big name out there. I know a few.”  
Colonel Cortez for one. Juan Cortez was a rich Columbian who she was certain had some kind of cartel network running through Vice City. Or she could BS someone saying a crooked cop was using her as a mule. There were a million false alibis she could use.  
“Trust me on this. I know this city. And nothing ever catches me by surprise anymore.”  
  
“Just because they might think you’re working under someone else, doesn’t mean they won’t hurt you. The phrase ‘don’t shoot the messenger’ was crafted because people went after the bringer of bad news, or the little guys. If they don’t want to kill you just because, they might try and take you to squeeze you for information on whatever boss you have.” KITT said.   
  
“They can certainly try,” she muttered, certain that she blended in with the common pedestrian. The mall wasn’t far off, and once they’d arrived, she asked KITT to park in the top level of the lot so she could easily find him. She wouldn’t be gone for more than half an hour- she already knew what kind of clothing she wanted.  
  
KITT sighed but did as she asked heading up in the garage scanning around as he went doing his best to keep an eye on Lita. Afraid to let her out of his scanner range… though he couldn't really avoid it as he reached the top level of the lot.


	3. 'Til We Meet Again

“It’s gonna be fine,” Lita assured. She got out once they arrived and entered the building. The place was huge- and had many high end stores she could finally afford. But she would have to be practical if she wanted to keep some of her money for a while. So she went to an inexpensive clothing store and purchased a decent set of clothes and some comfortable shoes. Even if she had to sleep on the streets for a while once the money ran out, she would at least have clothing that would last her for a while.  
Once her shopping was completed, she began the walk across the building back to the lot-- only to be blocked by a crowd trying to all get through.  
Ugh.  
She could go outside and walk back up the ramp.  
So she headed for a different exit, unaware that she had been tailed through the building-- and was grabbed the moment she walked outside.  
She coudn’t even manage to let out a shriek, quickly muffled by a bag put over her head. She dropped her bags of new clothes to the ground, kicking and screaming as she was forced into the trunk of a car, and driven away.  
  
KITT had been on edge the moment he parked. Something was telling him to move.   
_‘Keep your scanners peeled, pal’ _a male’s voice. One present in several of his brief memory recalls.   
He only held his spot for a few minutes before the need to at least have a better view of the exits made him pull out and move.   
He had just reached the ground floor when he saw a struggle, he was confused at first, thinking who. Then a quick take in if the clothing she wore clinched it.   
“LITA!” KITT shouted when he saw the car take off with her in the trunk.   
“I knew it!” He hit the gas and hurrying to get out of the lot. Without fully thinking jumping over the gate before landing on the street.   
He slid into a drifty turn onto the road Lita’s kidnappers were taking her on. He straightened out and put the power down, speedometer ratcheting up as he gave chase. The car had a large head start, but KITT quickly caught it’s license plates and data, systems already keying up for pursuit.   
  
Unfortunately for KITT, the speeding abductors had caused an accident which blocked the road- effectively slowing his efforts to keep up just a little bit more. But they didn’t so much as slow, hauling ass toward Starfish Island. Where their employer was demanding ‘to look the little asshole who stole his drugs in the face’.   
  
KITT’s engine growled the AI, readying himself. He’d jumped the gate earlier, he could jump again. He fumbled a bit, but he did wind up hitting Turbo Boost just in time and sailing over the road block they’d made, people screaming as the car passed by over head. Not touching anyone.   
Then a voice came through his systems crackling.   
“KITT! Come back buddy!”   
The voice made KITT slam on the brakes, his pace slowing as he searched around wildly for the source, but his forwards momentum had carried him out of range, the shouting of his name becoming broken and distorted before being lost altogether.   
KITT hesitated, but then remembered the abductors who were getting away and forced himself to focus and head down the road. But he wasn’t chasing as fast as he had before and they turned off on a road, KITT turning after them, only to realize they’d taken a different turn at some point and he couldn’t see them.   
_Crap. _The AI knew what the plates were, knew what color it was, maybe he could try and track it. He pulled up the map trying to run a trace but the map went to static, his communications system still unable to connect.   
He couldn’t rely on whatever source he normally communicated with to run the trace.   
Blast.  
He tried to think of anything he could search for but he was running a blank. Tire tracks were nothing special, he tried following them and once he hit another road he lost them.   
He searched around a bit to no avail.   
He continued to look around the area going up and down every street for any clues before he was forced to give up. He had _no _idea where they’d taken her.   
And given the amount of time that had passed they’d likely reached their destination and killed her. \  
His friend was probably dead.   
But, maybe she _wasn’t_...  
He shifted his focus trying to recall where he’d gotten that signal, that communication that had come through of the male voice from his memories calling out to him.   
Maybe if he found him, he could tell him who he was, he could fix him so he could find Lita.  
_‘Please hold on Lita, I’m going to find you and help you.’ _KITT promised before he headed off to try and see if he could discern the source of who had called for him.   
  
Lita’s screaming of death threats and demands to be let out didn’t stop until she heard the trunk of the car being opened- when she immediately tried to jump out and run. Stopped by the same group who had captured her, they tied her wrists behind her back and placed the bag over her head again.  
“Will you shut the fuck up?” One of them groaned, no more than inconvenienced by her attempt of escape.  
She shouted a string of curses, struggling to get out of the grip around her arm. They were holding tight enough to bruise, and she was forced to walk along with them. Shouting at them the whole way until she was shoved onto her knees on the concrete.  
“I _said_ to shut the fuck up,” the same voice behind her ordered, cuffing the back of her head and getting a yelp out of her. With the sack over her head, she couldn’t see a thing- but she could hear a gun cocking behind her head. And she went still for an impossibly long minute or two.  
“This the guy?” A voice asked as she heard the scuffing of footprints approaching on the ground.  
“It’s a girl, actually,” her captor said.  
“A _girl_?” The smooth voice of the newcomer scoffed. “Sure fuckin’ _dresses _like a guy.”  
Lita held her tongue, head tilting upward as she tried to look at him through the miniscule gaps in the fabric. She could make out a blue shirt at best.  
“Whelp, guess we’ll take a look,” he removed the bag from her head, accidentally pulling her curls in the process.  
“_Ow!_” She whined, eyes squinted against the harsh sunshine.   
She looked up, spotting an older man. Handsome… Holding a gun in her face.  
“Got anything to say, sweetheart?” He asked condescendingly.  
“Why am I here?”  
“You took something that was mine,” he said.  
“The drugs...” She noted.  
“That’s right. The drugs,” he nodded, crouching down to her level. “I don’t suppose you kept the money to give to me?”  
“No,” she answered, looking past him to see a familiar face. “Hey… I sold some to you.”  
The boss looked back over his shoulder, seeing one of his own enforcers looking anxious at the mention. “I had them track you down and buy off the rest. And I’m gonna get that money back.”  
“Nono,” she shook her head. “He wasn’t a part of the group who bought the rest. He bought for himself.” She looked around, spotting three more familiar faces. “And so did he, and him too, and him...”  
He seemed to take in the information. Realizing that some of his own members were using his product. Potentially embezzling. There was no room for that in his organization.  
“What’s your name, honey?”  
Again. Condescending.  
“Lola Salamanca. I go by Lita.”  
“Well, _Lita_,” he stood upright again. “I think we have a little more to talk about.” He looked at the man behind her, still holding a gun to the back of her head. “Fucking put it away, Vito. And get the fucking cuffs off her for Christ’s sake. We don’t treat guests like that.”  
She was freed, and allowed to stand up.   
The man offered a hand to her. “Tommy Vercetti. You’re gonna be working for me now. You stop being useful, I stop letting you breathe.”  
Lita hesitantly took his hand and shook. “If you’re not paying me, you might as well stop my breathing now.”  
Already he liked having her around.  
  
KITT had searched the area where the man had called out to him, even going so far to watch CCTV footage… and it was his first big break in recovering his memories. Footage of a man wearing a black leather jacket standing by a parked semi with the symbol of a knight chess piece on the side.   
He saw the man perk up at the sound of KITTs engine presumably and call out just as KITT jumped the wreckage. The man shouting again and lifting his wrist to his mouth to call into it.   
He finally had an image of the man to go with the voice.   
_‘Michael_’ his memories offered him before glitching out.   
Foundation, Bonnie, Devon. Words flashes of memories were starting to struggle through.   
But it wasn't enough.   
He tore through Vice City, looking for any of the ones he vaguely recalled and found nothing.  
With no better option, he went back to where he'd lost Lita to try and find her again.  
  
“Where do you live, kid?”  
“Nowhere,” Lita replied.  
Tommy looked at her as if she’d given him a smart assed answer. “_Where?_”  
“_Little Havana_. In what’s left of an old car.” She specified. She wouldn’t say a word about KITT.  
“Not anymore,” he replied, passing her a key with a tag out of his back pocket as he led her inside of his mansion. “I was staying at a hotel on Ocean Beach. You can stay there.”  
“You’re giving me a place to live…?” She asked, hesitantly taking the key.  
“I’m making sure you work the way you _should,_” he clarified. “Who were you working with before?”  
“Nobody...” She said, looking at the key and pocketing it as she followed. “But-- I got an in with Los Cabrones.”  
“The Cubans?” Tommy asked, looking over at her. “Umberto Robina?”  
“You know ‘Berto?” She blinked.  
“Friend of mine,” he said, leading her up the stairs and into an office. A desk in the center, security monitors in the corner overlooking the place. Two other men in the room. One a black man in a white suit- the other a white man with a pink suit and round glasses.  
“What did the cat drag in today?” The man in white asked.  
“New employee. She’ll be replacing Paul, Will, and Vito,” Tommy shoved her into the office by her shoulder.  
“Don’t fucking touch me,” she snapped at him.  
“You killed _three_ guys!?” The man in pink gasped.  
“No,” Tommy continued, moving toward the desk and sitting in the captain’s chair. “At least not yet. Lance, Ken, this is Salamanca. She knows which of our men’s been using our drugs. And she’s gonna get us further in with the Cubans.”  
At least, if she wanted to keep breathing, she would.   
“Salamanca,” Tommy motioned to one man, then the other. “This is Lance Vance, my partner. And Ken Rosenberg. My lawyer.”  
  
KITT drove around looking for any signs of Lita, going along the paths he’d been before.   
Nothing, more nothing.   
He even decided to go back to where he’d first met her, no Lita. He went to where they’d spent the night after the near miss with that one goon the night they met.   
He looked at the hotel where she’d stayed at. He’d practically combed through all of Vice City to no avail.   
He sighed heavily and took up residence in a parking lot. He’d found no trace of Lita or Michael. He almost felt_ more _lost. Since he knew what he was missing.   
He hoped Lita was okay.   
  
Tommy had taken her himself to the hotel once introductions had been made and guidelines had been established. He had given her the number to his cell phone- and she was instructed to call him to report frequently. And was told that he would send someone with her payment once she’d earned it.  
“So you’re gonna put a roof over my head, and money in my pocket?” She asked skeptically, following him through the empty hallway of the hotel to the second floor.  
“Exactly,” he said. Not bothering to look at her when he spoke. Not touching her again- at her request. Surprisingly respectful of that. “And that’s incentive to do a good job.”  
“Consider it done,” she agreed. She entered the hotel room behind him and gasped. Much better than where she’d been staying. Modern, big fish tank, _huge_ bed… Messy sheets. The Do Not Disturb sign had been left on the door for weeks and no maids had been by to clean the place. Still, it was better than she could ask for.   
“Get comfortable,” he said- almost like an order. “The better you do, the more likely you’ll get a bigger room than this.”  
“Oh...” She said quietly, looking around the room as he headed for the door. “Tommy?”  
He froze, looking back at her.  
“Thanks.”  
“Don’t let me down, Salamanca.” And with that, he left.  
_Wow. _  
She was actually ready to slap herself for thinking him attractive.  
  
In the hallway, Tommy’s cell rang.   
“Yeah?”  
_“Tommy, it’s Lance. Some of our guys saw that black car again.”__  
_“What about it?” He asked, going down the stairs and stepping outside. He could see Salamanca at the window, admiring the view of the beach.  
_“We thought she was the driver. It’s been movin’. Scoping out our cars. California plates, windows blacked out. Can’t tell who’s inside.”_  
“I’ll look into it myself,” he said. Even being the boss, he preferred to handle things _personally.  
  
_“This is getting ridiculous,” Michael Knight ground out stuck sitting in the back of the semi looking at the empty spot where KITT normally was. “Bonnie we saw him _yesterday_. My comlink finally got a signal to him, how is it we can’t find him?”   
Bonnie grimaced working at the computer. “The damage he took from that EMP messed him up Michael, add in the electric shock, a whole lot of his systems are likely knocked out. I can’t gain remote access to him. I told you we’d have to get to him and likely replace his memory with a new one.”   
Devon was seated at the small table a grim frown on his face. "How difficult will it be to replace the memory?”  
“Well… whoever attempts to make the replacement, would have to get under KITT.” Bonnie said.   
Michael threw up his hands, “How are we going to pull that off when he’s running around chasing after who knows what in the middle of the bad part of town. Who knows who’s got him!”  
Devon grimaced folding his hands in front of him. “Indeed, with KITT’s memory compromised, it’s possible he could be twisted to the bidding of the numerous drug lords in the area. Why, for all we know he was in pursuit of an enemy force.”  
“I think you’re all being a bit melodramatic,” Bonnie said tiredly pulling back. “We’ll all carry a replacement memory board on us, and tomorrow we’ll spread out and search for him again.”  
“At least we took care of the guy we came here for, so that’s one less thing to worry about.” Michael noted. “But that’s cold comfort in a town as rife with gang violence and drug lords as Vice City.”  
“Well, what we need to do is calm down, map out the area and look for KITT.” Bonnie said, “We’re not going to find him if we’re getting ourselves all worked up. We need to keep our cool.” Michael huffed and shook his head, Devon nodding to Bonnie.  
“I’ll notify the local authorities… at least the few we can trust and have them keep an eye out for KITT. But though our enemies have been bested, KITT can’t remain at large here.”  
“Then tomorrow we don’t rest until we find KITT.” Michael said firmly looking at everyone, “And get him back to normal, and nothing’s going to stop me.”  
Bonnie smiled. “Fortunately, with us spotting him we have an area to work with, we start there and fan out. We’re bound to find something.”   
Michael looked at her and his expression lightened, seeing the hope and determination in her eyes and he touched her arm gently. “We will, and we’ll get him back, no matter what.”  
  
In the morning, Lita woke and found herself with her face half-buried in the pillow, pulling back and realizing that the nice smell was Tommy’s cologne from when he slept there.  
… Fucking hell, she hated that she liked it.   
She had been wondering about KITT until she’d fallen asleep. No way to contact him, she felt horrible.   
She envisioned a little boy lost in a crowd in a public place, looking for his guardian.   
And she’d essentially failed him. She said she’d look out for him.  
So she hurried to take a shower, putting her same clothes back on as she headed out.  
She found an envelope taped to the door of her hotel room.  
  
_“Get yourself some decent clothes. You look like a fucking trash bag.__  
__\- T”  
_She sneered at the note, looking inside of the envelope to find a small stack of hundred dollar bills. “Holy shit.”  
The primping would come later. And she would be sure to thank Tommy profusely- first she had other priorities. So she tossed the envelope inside of the room with the note, making sure the Do Not Disturb sign was still hanging, and was on her way.  
No idea where to start looking, she wandered the streets and kept her eyes out for a black car.  
  
KITT felt like he was spinning his wheels, once again returning to the area he’d lost her. Retraced the tire marks to where he’d lost the guys and began to consider every possible route they could’ve taken. Where they could’ve gone.   
Eventually that dead ended… again so he began just driving around looking for the car that had taken her.   
Expanding his search when he spotted a car he thought he recognized. One of the vehicles he’d seen ‘coincidentally’ popping up everytime Lita went somewhere. He trailed after it trying to discern where it was going.   
  
Without much else to go on, she headed North- near the night club was where they got separated. The Malibu- which, according to Tommy, he recently purchased. The man owned the city. And he owned her now too.  
The area KITT had lost pursuit wasn't far- just around the bend from the oceanfront. A straight shot.   
If it weren't for Tommy's gang members being loud mouthed idiots, she never would know where to look. They bragged about where they'd lost KITT in the pursuit. And Lita knew her way around well enough to knew the exact spot.  
  
KITT paused as the car he’d been tailing went behind the night club, the AI debating what to do, though he moved quickly to avoid being spotted. Parking up on a corner away from the lot, he considered the night club curiously. With nothing else to go off of he turned to his knowledge about criminals trying to discern if this meant anything.   
_‘Well going to a night club during the day seems rather silly. Unless say the crooks are working out of it?’ _The AI mused scanning it trying to peer inside. Get a feel for the layout and who might be in there.   
  
The black skids from the tires were still on the road. The accident had been cleared up. Even from inside the trunk Lita heard the collision behind them. She kept following the sidewalk- eventually spotting The Malibu.   
And a black vehicle parked outside.   
“KITT?” She called, jogging over in hopes that she wasn't calling out to just some random black car.  
  
The red scanner on the nose quickened and the car pulled over to her, front end pointing towards her. “Lita! I’m so glad you’re safe!” The car’s engine purred. “I was so worried about you! You are safe right?” He asked.   
  
“I'm okay!” She beamed, leading him away from the street to the parking lot behind the club. So they could speak in private. “I'm glad to see you- I was so worried!”  
She wanted to keep him nearby. She felt safe with KITT.  
But… With how special he was, Tommy would likely see _him _as a pawn as well if he got his hands on him…  
“I'm-- I have a new business arrangement.”  
  
“That’s wonderful Lita!” KITT said, “Now you won’t have to resort to selling drugs and dealing with all those terrible people anymore!” The AI said sounding happy. “What is it?” He asked.   
  
“It's…” She trailed off, not sure if she could lie to him. It felt bad every other time she had. And he deserved the truth. He had supported her when no one else had. He deserved _better. _“I am still selling drugs. And I work for new people in town… And I think you should leave. Because it's only going to make things worse if you stay.”  
  
KITT’s happiness faded the AI’s scanner pausing before quickening. “Why?” He asked sounding hurt. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked.  
  
“No,” she replied. “But if you stay, they might try to kill you. Or use you to kill other people… So.” She tried to be stern. But this was killing her inside. A dear friend- and she had to get rid of him. “I don't want you to come around me anymore.”  
  
“But Lita,” KITT protested. Though as he tried to come up with something to say he couldn’t. He didn’t want to kill. But he didn’t want to lose his friend. “I don’t want to leave you. You’re my friend.” He said. It was the only argument he had. He knew she wasn’t his only person anymore. Somewhere out there was Michael. Was Bonnie. Was Devon. People who cared about him and that he apparently cared about too… He just didn’t fully remember who they were or where to find them. He wanted to, of course he did.   
But not at the cost of losing Lita.  
  
“If you're my friend, you'll stay _far _away from me,” she said, expression hardening. “I already said I don't want to see you here. So go.”  
Fuck, this was horrible. She felt like she was throwing him to the wolves-- but if she didn't let him go, he _would _be in the wolf den. And she would have to watch him suffer. At least this way he had the chance of finding someone else who could help him.   
  
KITT reversed slowly, scanner moving slow. Showing the AIs hurt.   
“If that’s what you want Lita.” He said quietly. “I’ll go… But I’ll miss you terribly.” He said.   
He reversed before turning his wheels to go around her when he pulled forwards. “Goodbye,” He told her softly as he passed before he headed down the road, heading away from her.   
  
“Bye, KITT...” She murmured, watching him disappear down the road.  
It was fine. It was going to be fine. Surely he couldn't be _too _far from whoever his owner was.  
Lita would be fine too. She knew she would. She had looked out for herself for so long that it felt odd for someone else to. KITT was the first in a while.  
“Good luck.”  
  
KITT continued along the road, not really focusing on where he was headed. Just heading straight, doing as Lita asked. Getting as far away from her as possible.   
After she told him to get lost, he intended to put as much distance between them as possible, which meant he was heading to the complete opposite side of the city.   
Part of him wanted to turn back, Lita needed him. She was his friend! She could be in danger for all he knew…   
But it was stopped by the nagging thought about Michael.   
The man had called out to him earlier. The man had sounded like he’d wanted KITT.   
Could KITT really try to hang onto Lita, when she didn’t want him anymore? While it seemed like Michael _did_?   
His musings were interrupted by a familiar voice calling out to him.   
“KITT!”   
KITT halted scanners shifting to figure out where the source of the voice was. Then he spotted the man running up to him from the nearby street, his jacket wrapped around his waist to help with the heat.  
Though his memory was still fractured the voice matched the one from his broken memories.   
“Michael?” He said uncertainly. The man’s face lighting up and immediately he went over to him brushing a hand over his hood.   
“Oh KITT, it’s good to see you buddy.” The man said breathlessly. Then he realized KITT had said his name and a big grin began to spread across his face. “You remember me?”  
“Not _entirely_.” KITT said slowly. “My memory unit has a short, I’m having trouble recalling any of my _personal _memories beyond the past week… But I know you’re _something _to me.”  
Michael moved his hand along the hood as he shifted to get to KITT’s driver’s side. “Yeah, we’re partners KITT. Here. I’ve got something from Bonnie that should help fix that memory problem of yours.” He began to move to get under the car.  
KITT let him but he hesitated. “Will it impact the memories I have now?” He asked. “The ones formed while my memory was malfunctioning?”  
Michael paused as he opened the port to install the chip that’d help KITT reconnect to his memories. “I… I don’t _think _so pal. It’s just a temporary fix until we get to Bonnie.”   
“If it’s okay with you… I’d rather let Bonnie fix it, I don’t want to forget all that’s happened.” KITT said quietly.   
Michael blinked and slowly began pulling himself out from under the car and looked at KITT. “Why, what happened?”   
“I made a friend, and I don’t want to lose her.” KITT told him.   
Michael went to the driver side door and got in, having to actually adjust the seat so he could sit comfortably. “Well, I’ll call bonnie on the comlink and she and Devon can bring over the semi and we can get you patched up.” He said reaching out to touch the dash, eyes softening, “I’m just glad you’re okay partner.”  
“I’m glad I found you Michael,” KITT said.   
  
It took most of the day for Bonnie to make the repairs, restoring KITT’s memories without accidentally wiping the ones he’d made of the week.   
It felt good to finally be made whole once more… to know who he was… and where he belonged.   
With him finally repaired and all his functions in mostly working order, (there would need to be some more intensive repairs done back at the Foundation in California), they would be leaving Vice City tomorrow.   
Devon had wanted to leave immediately. But the crew had all been worn out from the search, and wanted a night to rest.   
But there was something KITT needed to do.   
It took some doing, but with his systems back to their full capacity he was able to track down where Lita was staying. She had been walking when he’d come across her, so it only made sense she was staying somewhere within walking distance.   
Once he arrived he parked facing towards the hotel, focusing on the room where Lita was staying in. It took him some finagling, but he worked out which room she was in, and he called the room phone.   
  
Lita had spent the rest of the day in the room. Feeling terrible. She knew she had been alone for a long time- but going _back _to it felt worse somehow.   
She forgot all about getting new clothes or setting herself up for the day. She doubted Tommy would know the difference if she slacked for a day.   
Instead she just kept quiet in the room- admiring the TV. Color- not like the one her family had back in Havana. And she listened to Flash FM softly playing on the radio as well.   
The ringing of the phone pulled her out of her daze, and she quickly muted the other sounds to pick up the line- expecting to hear from Tommy.  
“Hello?”   
  
“Hello Lita,” KITT’s voice answered. “I know you asked me to leave you alone, but I wanted to talk to you real quick. Do you have a moment?” He asked.   
  
“Oh KITT…” She sighed sadly, not wanting to have to put him through the conversation again-- or herself for that matter. It hurt just to do it _once. _“Yeah… What's on your mind…?”  
  
“I’m outside, I don’t believe this phone is bugged… But I’d like to talk to you well a bit more personally. I didn’t have a chance… and didn’t quite now how to put what I need to tell you. So if you could join me in the parking lot… I’d appreciate it.” KITT said.   
  
Lita frowned, unsure of what he was trying to say. She expected that he was mad at her- and she wouldn't blame him if he was.   
Maybe it would help him feel better if he could vent it at her.  
“Sure,” she said. “I'll be down in a minute.”  
With that she ended the call and put her shoes on to go outside. She emerged from the front of the hotel soon after, spotting KITT beside the building and approaching. Feeling sheepish. “Hey…”  
  
When she stepped out KITT pulled up to her so he was facing her. “Hello Lita,” He said his voice soft. “I wanted to tell you in person, thank you.” He began. “You took care of me and kept me safe while I was weak. And though it hurt you… You sent me away rather than force me to compromise myself to serve your new boss.” KITT’s engine purred. “You are a true friend Lita, and I wanted to… well I wanted to tell you who I am. I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, KITT as you know, and thanks to you, I’ve finally returned home to my partner, and my family. But… come tomorrow, we will be heading back to California. Though my memory is finally restored, and I know who I am and what I have to do. I’m still damaged. Several of my functions are out. However… I couldn’t leave you when we parted on such a… melancholy note.”   
  
Lita’s lips formed a tight line when KITT spoke, expecting the kicker at any minute- but it never came.   
When he thanked her, called her his friend, she had to fight not to get emotional over it   
“I-- I'm happy you found your family. And that you remember everything… I'm gonna miss you, y'know. I don't have a lot of friends.” She was embarrassed to admit that. And none of her friends were her age. All older. Forties at their youngest. And she was only 23. “I'm sorry about earlier. I don't want to leave things that way either. But Tommy's… Demanding. And I don't even know how long I'll be useful to him. But… Y'know. The man put a roof over my head and money in my pocket. So I'm gonna stay with him. But I don't want him to have you. You're too good for all this, KITT. And I hope you know that.”  
  
“I appreciate that, it’s part of my task, helping to ‘champion the cause of the innocent, the helpless, the powerless’.” The AI recited. “It’s good to hear I’ve done well even when I didn’t remember what my purpose _was_…”   
He paused trying to think how to respond to her words about Tommy.   
“While he might’ve done good by you… Do be careful. In fact, here.” He opened his passenger side door, and Lita would hear the sound of a printer, a small sheet of paper with a number printed out. “I do have a phone, and that’s the number to call me directly. I won’t be able to come to you as immediately as I’d like as I operate out of California… but if you’re ever in desperate need of help, don’t hesitate to reach out to me. Though we have to part ways here, I’d like to one day return the favor for you helping me.”  
  
Lita leaned inside to take the paper, folding it neatly and sliding it into the pocket of her jacket. “I'll hold onto it.”  
His purpose. That was something she'd wondered too. He was bulletproof- seemingly invincible. So smart too. “What _are _you for anyway?” She asked. Avoiding the subject of Tommy Vercetti. “Can't just be to help homeless girls feel safe.”  
  
“Help people, mostly by hunting down criminals really.” KITT said. “But we have had to protect some of those like you. A young woman who had been a necessary witness to convict her awful husband of murder, a young gypsy boy who saw and could identify a trio of bank robbers to name a few. But a great deal of our work is in law enforcement particularly in dealing with criminals who’ve corrupted their towns. Or even businessmen who think they’re above the law… generally anything that’s above the law really.” KITT said.  
  
Lita tensed. “You’re a cop...”  
But he hadn’t turned her in for things she’d done. Or things she’d admitted to doing-- was _this_ him telling her that she was going to be arrested.  
“KITT… Am I in trouble?”

“No?” KITT said sounding confused. “And while yes our job is capturing criminals, we aren’t like the cops you know...” He trailed off realizing what she was asking. “It’s… complicated. The foundation I work for _is _the Foundation for Law and Government. But we wouldn’t bother you. The gypsy boy I mentioned? Sticky fingers. Chronic liar. Cops could throw him away… but we’d never. Michael, my partner and you as well have taught me. Some people do things that are bad… but that doesn’t make them bad people. The bad people we go after are the ones who have it all. The ones that have plenty of wealth but are willing to blow up a dam to get more. Or a son of a judge who uses his hold of a small town to avoid prison and try to kill his wife,or someone who makes a dangerous weapon and blasts through banks. We’re big fish only.”   
  
Lita nodded, a little reassured by that-- for now.  
“Okay… Does that mean--” she stopped, wondering if she was right to even bother asking. Was it worth it? “Are you going to go after Tommy? I know it’s probably _not_ what you want to hear, but… I hope you don’t.” She couldn’t quite explain the reasoning other than that he was now providing for her. And: some part of her had a good feeling about working with him. Like she’d never have to go hungry or be lonely again. She was part of a team now. A team that compensated her fairly as long as she put in the effort.  
  
“If he’s here? Unlikely…” KITT said slowly. “If he’s hurting innocent people it’s not out of the realm of possibility. Which, if he _was_ I would want him taken down. But, really we only came out here to deal with a man who’d stolen a dangerous prototype. One that I wound up on the business end of and lost my memories. So, keep him away from big weapons, and I guess from abusing people and you’re fine. We do operate out of California so as long as he doesn’t do anything extremely egregious… again. You won’t be seeing me unless you want to.”   
  
She definitely couldn’t promise that- she’d heard of some pretty crazy murders performed over the last few months. And she’d heard that Tommy, and sometimes Lance, were behind all of them. With a wide array of firearms and explosives, of course.  
“I’ll do what I can,” she offered. Good luck stopping a man with that kind of violent ambition. The strangest thing was that everything he did was so precise and controlled. “I hope I do see you again. For good reasons! No memory loss.” She smiled, patting his top affectionately. “I hope you do good out there. I’m gonna try to do some good for myself here.”  
  
KITT chuckled, “I will do my best,” He assured her. “And I think you will. You’re a wonderful person Lita, don’t let anyone else convince you otherwise.” He told her firmly. “And though it’ll be for a while, I do hope we get to see each other again under better circumstances.” He said.   
  
“Thank you, KITT,” she smiled. “You’re very sweet. I hope we see each other again soon too.”  
She spotted a familiar vehicle- Tommy’s Infernus. White, brand new. It stood out amongst the average cars on the street. “He’s here to check on me. You might wanna avoid him.”  
  
“He won’t notice me,” KITT assured her as he pulled back his engine going from quietly running to completely silent. “I’m well equipped for the work I do. Take care of yourself Lita,” He said scanner sweeping. “'Til we meet again.” He told her before he pulled away, black form disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
